


Edonian Nights

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Harems, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon was supposed to be here investigating rumored claims of BOWs still existing in the newly reformed Edonia.He never anticipated being captured and sold as a Sex Slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm lazy and don't feel like doing translations (mostly because it's one am here): "<>" this is Edonian.

He should have listened to Chris. If he had, he probably would be safe at home with the elder, enjoying a nice candlelight dinner. Or cozying up to his giant teddy bear on the couch and watching a movie, maybe eating popcorn. Leon should not be out here, he should have let the European branch of the BSAA handle this like Chris suggested. He and his team wouldn’t have been ambushed by rebels. Leon’s team would still be alive, and he wouldn’t have been taken prisoner.

  
Now, here he was, tied up, blindfolded and collared, unable to figure out where he was. A couple days ago, they had taken his weapons, his cellphone, and jacket, leaving him in his blue button down dress shirt, black waist coat and pants. They had also granted him the decency of letting him keep his shoes. He had been thoroughly frisked, hands checking him a little too thoroughly as they groped his ass and groin. It felt more like they were feeling him up instead of checking for weapons.

  
A hand brushed blonde locks out of the Agent’s face, causing him to growl and attempt to bite the hand touching him. He demanded that whomever it was untie him or they wouldn’t like how this turned out. The man, and his group apparently, simply laughed, talking in Edonian thus leaving Leon even more confused. He couldn’t understand a damn thing they were saying, other than “American” and his own name, probably from when they grabbed his bag and found his ID badge.

  
Leon didn’t know where he was, but it was somewhere soft and loud, the cries of men, women, and possibly children could be heard around him. He also heard the bars of cages as they opened and closed. In the distance, an announcer spoke to what sounded like a crowd, saying the same words or numbers in seemingly the same order. He heard the cage two cells down from him open and close, a woman screaming in Edonian, or maybe another language, at whoever had grabbed her. She was not too far ahead of him which meant that his time was coming as well.

  
He heard the announcer, or auctioneer as it seemed, announce something as the sobbing woman was dragged away and toward the direction or wherever this announcer was. His chain of numbers going again before a gavel was hit. The woman sold, Leon guessed. He had heard rumors of human trafficking in Edonia, but he wasn’t here for that. He was here for the rumored BOWs that remained after the civil war.

  
Someone here had to know English. He couldn’t see them, but he knew there were people close by. He called out to anyone that would hear him, informing them that he worked for the President of the United States, and he wanted to speak to whoever was in charge. Laughter could be heard around him, the men talking in their native tongue once more.

  
“Damn it! Just let me go!” Leon hollered in frustration.

  
“Quiet!” a man hollered, slamming something against the bars, rattling his prison.

  
Leon flinched, not anticipating that. Did this man speak English? “Sir! Please, I need you to let me out of here! I have to get back on mission! There are these things…” he was cut off by the man slamming his weapon against the cage again.

  
“Quiet!”

  
The blonde really wished he could see this captors…and understand what the hell they were saying. Leon kicked his legs out but stopped when he heard the woman come back, screaming and sobbing as she was shoved back in her cage. The agent took a breath, about to formulate a plan until he realized that there was no one in the cage next to him. That he was next. He cursed as the door to his cage was opened, hands grabbing first his legs before coming in for his arms. With a hard kick, he caught a man in the nose causing the native to scream, the blonde smirking when he heard the beautiful sound of bones crunching.

  
“<Get the little American fuck so I can kill him!>” the man hollered.

  
“<We need him untouched. He’ll be worthless if you lay a hand on him!>” Another man said, pulling Leon out by his ankles as the blonde thrashed.

  
They pulled him out of the cage and forced him to stand. His waistcoat was ripped away from him as his shirt was pushed up by a cold steel blade. Leon’s struggles ceased when he felt the tip brush against the area between his pelvis and his stomach. With one quick motion, the knife swiped up, cutting his buttons off of his shirt. He listened as the buttons bounced on the cold concrete.

  
“What are you doing?!” Leon asked.

  
He was ignored as they ripped his shirt completely off of him, lathering what felt like oil on to his skin. Leon squirmed demanding to know just what the hell they were doing to him. They dragged him toward the area where the announcer was, making him struggle harder. One man grabbed his arm roughly while his other hand gripped blonde locks, whispering a threat in Edonian.

  
“I don’t understand a word you’re saying!” Leon said.

  
He was shoved through velvet curtains, the blindfold ripped from his eyes. He was blinded by a spotlight, causing him to squint. The crowd erupted into a sea of cheers as Leon stumbled onto what appeared to be a stage. The auction block, more specifically. The auctioneer threw an arm around Leon’s waist, appreciating the blonde with his eyes before turning back to the crowd.

  
“<Is he not magnificent? They certainly do not make Americans like this anymore! And this one is special. A beautiful little Adonis who apparently was a former secret service agent. That’s right! This tasty little treat used to work for the President!>” the man said in Edonian.

  
Blue eyes scanned the crowd helplessly, wondering what the hell he should do. The auctioneer called two men to turn the blonde around so the crowd could further appreciate all he had to offer. The men did as they were told, Leon now facing away from the crowd. A hand caressed his back, dipping lower to trace the curvature of his Apollo’s belt. The auctioneer had Leon turned back around, the man gripping his chin and caressing his face.

  
“<We’ll start the bidding at 500,000 euros.>” the man called.

  
Men and women alike pushed upward and called higher prices than the last, Leon’s stomach churning with each new bidder. They managed to push him well over two million euros. The auctioneer called once…twice…raising his gavel on the podium.

  
“<Four million euros for the pretty blonde American!>” a bidder toward the back hollered in Edonian.

  
Leon had no idea what anyone was saying, but by the sounds of things, someone just bid higher than the chubby pervert in the front row that had the highest bid before. The auctioneer shielded his eyes with a hand and peered out into the audience. A hooded man with his hand raised sat toward the back, a bigger man in a turtleneck sat beside him. The voice of the bidder sounded hauntingly familiar. Leon squinted as he tried to figure out who it was that had bid on him.

  
“<Going once…twice…sold to the gentlemen in the back! Claim your pet later after the auction comes to a close!>”

  
The blonde tried his best to see who it was that had “won” him, but he had been ushered off the stage. He fought against the men holding him, trying his best to do so without the use of his arms. He kicked out, only for one of them to grab him by his ankle, quickly gathering the other up too. Leon squirmed and writhed but it was no use. One of the men brought over a suspicious looking syringe, making blue eyes wide with panic.

  
“No! Stay back!” he hollered, trying to get out of the grip of the men holding him to get away.

  
He hated needles, ever since Spain. Even before that, thanks to the rise in BOWs. He didn’t know what was in them and was always suspicious. Hence why he also hated going to the doctor so much recently. Sharp pointy objects with unknown liquids in them, used to be injected into the bloodstream. They could help you, but they could also harm you. This case; this syringe was most likely supposed to harm Leon.

  
“No! NO!” He screeched as the needle stuck him in the arm, injecting whatever into him.

  
He felt warm, body and eyelids slowly becoming heavy as a tired sensation washed over him. Leon soon found himself slumping against the chest of one of his captors, his legs feeling like they were filled with lead as they dropped limply from the other captor’s grasp. He was in a daze, swimming in and out of consciousness as he was put back in his cage. They placed a covering over it, almost like a curtain, as he was consumed by darkness. Eyes slid shut as he fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Jake watched as they dragged the blonde away, waiting for the auction to end. Kennedy had gone missing days ago, a report had gone out, but no one had found him. Due to conflict with the Edonian Government, FOS/DSO couldn’t get involved until an agreement had been reached between Edonia and the US Government. Which didn’t look to be happening in the nearby future. The BSAA couldn’t get involved because, even though Leon was an ally, his being missing wasn’t “Bioterrorism Related” unless there was evidence claiming otherwise. Much to the annoyance of Chris Redfield, who wanted Leon back home safe and sound.

All of this was the reason Jake was currently involved. He had been against human trafficking since it came to his home here in Edonia. He had been fighting it as best he could, whether it be helping sabotage shipments or buying the slaves himself before freeing them. He had gotten the money from anonymous sources, but this allotted amount of funds came from Agent Sherry Birkin. Supergirl was his long time ally and recently, part time girlfriend. She had been worried sick about Leon since he disappeared. 

He heard rumors of an American Secret Service agent being sold at one of the auctions and notified Sherry immediately. She had transferred a large amount of money into one of his private accounts, just in case it was Leon, and in case Jake couldn’t free him via sabotaging shipment. Thanks to some connections and business with the scumbag running the auctions Deacon Galanos, Jake had managed to not only get a confirmation of Leon being kept here, but also got access to information regarding the auction.

The red-head felt pity for the blonde when Leon was shoved on to the auction block, eyes full of confusion and fear as perverts bid on him left and right. Leon looked tired, looking as though he hadn’t slept in days. He also looked smaller standing up there in nothing but his pants and his shoes as the men touched him, showing off his assets to the hungry crowd.

As the bids went on, Jake waited until the richest bitch in the place, Gabriel Hernández, a Kingpin who flew in from out of the country for these events placed his bid. The young Wesker knew that Gabriel only threw out one bid, staying within a certain amount, thinking no one could top it. He never spent more than around two million dollars on slaves. Hence why Jake threw out four million euros for Leon, knowing Gabriel would never bother to one up him.

Feeling victorious, Jake waited until everyone had been auctioned off before making his way to the back of the building. No doubt Leon would be kept in a covered mobile cell for transportation. So, when Jake made his way back there and found them loading the blonde’s cage into the back of a truck, the mercenary was surprised.

“What gives? I won him!” Jake protested.

  
Deacon turned, pulling his cigarette from his lips before flashing him a smile, “Indeed you have, my good sir. We’re simply ensuring that he is properly delivered to you. Can’t risk damaged goods after all.” The man said, clapping the red-head on the shoulder.

  
“Delivered? What is this Amazon now?” Jake asked in annoyance.

  
Deacon merely laughed, “No need to worry, my friend. He will be at your home by nightfall. We have to take all the slaves to our new distributor so they may get fitted with the new state of the art collars.”

  
Jake raised a brow, causing Deacon to explain. There had been a rash of shipment errors as well as someone freeing the slaves not too long after they were purchased. That was a no-no, because one of the slaves would snitch and thus Deacon and anyone involved would be arrested. So now, new slaves were to be monitored with spyware collars that only came off with a key, that only Deacon had. He intended to find the rat responsible for freeing his products and endangering his business. 

After ten days, and if there were no signs of this rat, Deacon would contact the owners to let them know that they could be trusted and wouldn’t charge for a new collar. If he did, not only would the rat be dealt with accordingly, but the slave would be recaptured and go to the next highest bidder.

  
“A little invasive, don’t you think?” Jake asked.

  
“A small sacrifice. Can’t risk losing my business. I could be lying for all you know, but you’ll never know, and I'll never tell. So, your little American should be delivered within the hours of five and seven pm. Would you like tracking information?” the man asked teasingly. 

Jake rolled his eyes and told him “No, thanks” before heading back to his own truck. Once inside, he contacted Sherry to let her know that they had hit a little snag in the plans.

  
“Birkin, we have a problem. They’re fitting Blondie with a collar that monitors everything I say and do around him. I don’t know if Deacon is lying or not, but he knows someone has been fucking with his business and is freeing slaves. He won’t give me the key for this collar until after ten days. I’m going to have to keep Leon out of the loop until then, just in case. I’ll keep you updated.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The red-head was starting to really hate Deacon, as well as this whole mission. What started out as what should have been an easy search, rescue and ship back to the US mission, was now becoming a whole long process. Packing up the last of his clothes in his duffle bag, Jake made his way out of his apartment and down to his truck.

He had received a phone call from Deacon saying that Jake was going to have to make special arrangements regarding Leon. The new collar the blonde had been fitted with had been set to a certain radius, to insure Leon wouldn’t run and that Jake couldn’t just up and run with the agent. Just in case Jake was the rat. The mercenary gave the Trafficker hell about it, but Deacon merely taunted him. That if it was going to be too much trouble for the younger, Gabriel would happily take Leon off his hands.

With a “Hell No”, Jake negotiated a deal which ended with Deacon paying for a hotel room in town for Jake and Leon to stay at until the ten days were up. The blonde would be waiting for Jake with Deacon’s men in front of the hotel in the meantime.

Hopping in the truck, Jake kept Sherry updated on the situation. He found out that although the two conflicted governments were not close to a deal, the BSAA was sending someone out to assist with the situation. It would take a couple days, but back-up should be there by the halfway mark with this stupid collar situation. Hopefully it wasn’t Redfield. He would compromise this whole mission and Deacon would kill them both and take Leon back.

The ride back into town was a long one, as always, considering how far out Jake lived. He wasn’t exactly liked in this part of Edonia. The people here knew who his father was, they had heard the tales before he had, labeling him the “Bastard of the Beast” and his mother “The Beast’s Whore” but his mother had always said that the stories were not true. She believed that his father was a good man, deep down. That he would come back for them one day. That he had not tried to destroy humanity with a beast named Uroboros.

Boy, was she wrong. So very wrong. Living in a fool’s fantasy waiting for a man who would never return to them. Had it not been for the few people in town that actually liked him, the markets and bar, or the trafficking, he would never come into town.

Pulling up to the two story hotel, he could see Deacon smoking a cigarette, two of his men standing next to a van. The trafficker recognized his truck, waving down the red-head. Jake sneered, killing the engine as he climbed out. Deacon greeted him warmly and apologized for the inconvenience, but it was part of the new procedure in order to keep his business up and running.

“Whatever.” Jake said, rolling his eyes, “Where’s the American?” he asked impatiently.

Deacon chuckled, “Do not worry, my friend. He is right here.” He said, banging on the side of the van.

After Jake handed over the suitcase full of cash, Deacon handed him the keys to the hotel room while the two men went to the back of the van. The mercenary peered around Deacon, watching as the men pulled out a very drugged Leon. The blonde’s head lolled, eyes glazed over as he stared off into space. He wore a panel gag, arms bound in bondage restraints, wrists bound behind his back. He was dressed in a new dress shirt with the buttons undone to under his pectoral muscles. The collar was what concerned Jake the most.

It was definitely high-tech, a leather band with a little silver panel attached, a screen and a light that blinked fluorescent blue embedded in the metal. Deacon touched the smooth metal, explaining that it was DNA encoded, but made so that everyone else could touch it, but the second Leon even tried, it would administer a small shock. It recorded audio and visual, so he could see and hear everything. It wasn’t waterproof, so it needed to be covered when the slave bathed.

A hand gently grasped Leon’s chin, Deacon snapping his fingers in front of the blonde’s face. Leon weakly pulled and twisted his head, “He’s heavily sedated right now, but just barely conscious. I don’t think he’ll object to being used in this state.”

Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I prefer them fully aware.” He said.

Deacon shrugged, saying that everyone had their own preferences. He then told the two men to take the blonde up to Mr. Muller’s room. They did as they were told, dragging Leon with them, the blonde stumbling as he tried to keep up in his hazy state. Jake asked about the collar, wondering if he should worry about any unauthorized pornos or people getting off to his dick in some security room somewhere. The trafficker laughed, reassuring the younger that he wouldn’t have to worry about that. That Deacon would be the one monitoring everything.

“That’s so reassuring.” Jake said sarcastically as Deacon handed him the keys to Leon’s cuffs and gag.

“I hope to see you two at the party later on at the tavern.” Deacon said, stopping Jake in his place, “The celebration of our independence from the tyranny of our last leader?”

“Sure. Maybe you’ll see us. Assuming Blondie is awake by then.” Jake said.

Deacon laughed out loud, “”Blondie” I like it!” with that, he got back in the van, his two goons coming down a moment later to join him. The man bid him a good day before driving away. Jake scoffed at the man, grabbing his bag from the trunk before heading up the steps to the hotel room. Once Deacon was gone completely, Jake called Sherry to let her know that he had Leon, but the blonde had the collar on. He would have to find a way to plan without the collar catching everything they said and did.

* * *

Leon groaned, rolling on to his side as he tried to see and move through the drug induced haze. Everything felt tingly and heavy, trying his damnedest to move around and stay conscious. Everything felt as though it were filled with lead and he was swimming through molasses. He whimpered when he realized he was unable to move his arms. He also realized his thighs didn’t move too far apart, something keeping them tight together. There was also something in and covering his mouth. His tongue touched whatever it was, tracing over the ridges and realizing it felt like the plastic tip of a dildo.

Why did his nipples hurt so much too? What was going on?

The memories of the past couple of days as well as earlier this evening came rushing back to him, making his stomach churn sickeningly. He had been auctioned off and sold as a sex slave to some pervert he didn’t know. And now the son of a bitch had taken him to his hotel room, by the looks of it. Leon grunted, slamming his head against the pillows and cursing himself for getting caught.

The sound of the door opening caused the blonde to freeze, blue eyes trained on the door. Eyes widened as Jake Muller walked in through said door. It was Jake who bought him?! Leon made a muffled noise of shock, trying to wiggle and squirm out of his restraints as the younger set his bag down on the bed. The blonde struggled harder as Jake sat down on the side of the bed Leon was on, the mattress dipping down and forcing them closer together.

Leon weakly protested through the gag, but all that he could muster was muffled sounds. He pleaded with the younger as best he could, hoping his eyes would help the red-head better understand what he wanted. Jake reached a hand out and brushed blonde locks out of Leon’s eyes, making the elder squirm more. He moved his head away from Jake. He wanted out and he wanted an explanation dammit!

With a sigh, Jake contemplated his options. If he released the blonde from his restraints, Leon would accidentally call him by his name, thus further raising suspicion with Deacon. Shit, this was going to be hard. Something caught Jake’s eye, noticing something, or somethings, poking through the thin material of Leon’s dress shirt. Curiosity getting the better of him, the younger moved his hands down to slowly unbutton the elder’s shirt, earning a surprised sound from Leon.

Leon gave muffled protests as the younger began unbuttoning his shirt. What the hell did Jake think he was doing? He whimpered, trying to squirm away from Jake’s hands. The mercenary finished unbuttoning the elder’s top, pushing it aside to reveal two little silver hoops pierced through each of Leon’s pert little nipples. They looked a tad swollen, but luckily not infected. Blue eyes looked down, another startled sound escaping Leon at the sight of his pierced nipples. When the hell had that happened? Why?!

Hands grasped pectoral muscles, gently squeezing them like one would breasts. Leon gasped, rapidly shaking his head. He made a noise of pain as his tender pecs were squeezed. The blonde moved his knees up defensively, finally sobering up enough to move.

Leon made more noise, noticing that he was also bound at his thighs with leather straps. He struggled more, now becoming erratic. Jake tried to calm him down, but the blonde was becoming more panicked by the second, wanting freedom from his bonds. Muffled pleas and protests left the elder’s mouth as realization hit him of how serious his situation was.

Jake watched as Leon squirmed pathetically on the bed, trying his damnedest to get away from the younger. The red-head cocked a brow, trying to remember what Sherry said about discrete ways to talk to Leon without the collar picking up what he said. He remembered something about Morse Code. Did Leon understand it? Cause Jake didn’t. He knew it was tapping or something. Pulling out the keys for the elder’s restraints, he undid the ones around his thighs and the ones around his wrists.

While Leon was on his front, Jake took out his phone, realizing Sherry sent him a key for Morse Code with a little text telling him how Leon knew it. Apparently, it was a way to communicate answers among classmates during tests at the Police Academy. Although Leon himself never partook in the cheating, he heard it enough to pick it up and understand it. Setting the phone against the pillows and out of view of the camera, Jake flipped the blonde back over on to his back.

The elder lashed out, kicking Jake off of him. Leon’s hands went up to undo the gag, but realized he needed a key to unlock the straps behind his head. He jumped on Jake, grabbing for the key. The mercenary threw the keys under the bed, watching the blonde chase them with his eyes. While Leon was momentarily distracted, Jake flipped their positions, pinning the elder under him. He pinned both of Leon’s wrists with one hand, the other gently grabbed one of the little hoops around the blonde’s nipple. The Agent whined.

“Listen here, Blondie; I own you. I’m your master now, so you have to behave and do everything I say, or else this won’t end well for you.” Jake said.

Leon growled, blue eyes full of defiance. Jake chuckled, finding the growl more pathetic than threatening. After releasing the nipple ring, the red-head grabbed his phone and snapping a picture of the pinned and gagged blonde. Jake informed him that his friends would love this sight, especially his buddy Chris. What Jake really meant: “I’m sending this to lover boy to let him know you’re still alive and are safe…for now.”  
  
After sending the picture, Jake leaned forward like he was going to kiss Leon, instead leaning forward to better see the stupid Morse Code on his phone. He told the blonde to call him “Master” if he wanted to keep his tongue. Leon shuddered. He let go of the elder’s wrists, threatening bodily harm if he dared hit him or attempted anything. The blonde nodded, lying limp under the younger man.

The mercenary trailed kisses down Leon’s throat and chest, eyes trained on his cellphone while his finger tapped the letters against Leon’s back. The blonde didn’t seem to understand what was going on, trembling under Jake’s touch. He tapped the words, “Collar. Watching,” against the pale skin, earning a confused look. With a groan of annoyance, Jake undid the gag, ripping it from the elder’s mouth. He moved his mouth to Leon’s, mouthing “Collar” against his lips before kissing him.

Of course Leon instinctively reached for it, shocking himself in the process the moment his fingers touched the collar. The agent yelped and Jake grunted as he felt a slight shock as well.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” Jake said, pulling Leon’s hand away from the collar.

“What the hell is going on?!” Leon hollered angrily, though his eyes didn’t look as angry. They asked for an explanation.

“Are you deaf? I bought you, so therefore I own you. My name is Jake Muller, but you’re to call me “Master” or “Sir.” Got it?” Jake commanded. His finger tapped out “We are being watched.” “Deacon sold you to me after I betted out that pig, Gabriel. He’s a very fucked up guy, so you should be grateful.”

Leon picked up on it right away, faking annoyance, “Grateful for what? My life of servitude? You’re probably no better than either of them. If you think I’m just going to lie down and take whatever you’re going to do to me, you’re sadly fucking mistaken.”

Jake smirked, “Like you have a choice.” At the same time he told Leon that in ten days the collar would come off and the BSAA was sending someone as backup. They just had to hold out and fake it until then.

* * *

After unpacking his own shit in the hotel room, Jake told the blonde that he would take his “Little Princess” into town later and get her some cute clothes to wear. Although it was obvious Jake was saying all this for show, Leon still blushed in embarrassment, flashing the young Wesker a glare. This was all so humiliating.

“I’m not a princess.” Leon said.

“Sure you are! You’re my little princess!” Jake said, pulling the blonde in closer by his waist, making the shorter male press up against his front. 

Leon tapped out, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” to which Jake responded with “Yes” against Leon’s ass. Jake just loved that Agent Tight Ass was at his mercy. After the last couple of years of dealing with the blonde’s strict and serious ass. Especially when it came to Sherry. The elder was always bossing him around whenever Jake was in the area just hanging out or whenever they had to work together.

“Now, when we’re in public, who am I?” Jake asked.

“An asshole?” Leon guessed in an innocent tone.

A whack on the ass made the blonde yelp. Jake correcting him, reminding Leon to call him “Master”. The agent parroted the title when Jake asked again. The younger called him a “Good Little Princess”, rubbing the spot on Leon’s ass where he had been hit. The blonde struggled but was pressed tightly against the elder’s chest once more. The mercenary tilted Leon’s head up by his chin, forcing blue eyes to meet Jake’s own.

“There’s a little shindig in town tonight at one of the local taverns. How about we go see what that’s all about? Maybe grab some dinner, get a couple of drinks. How does that sound?” Jake asked.

Leon rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t matter what I say. You’ll just drag me along anyway.”

“You’re damned right.” Jake said, pulling the blonde toward the door.

The Agent protested, asking about a change of clothing. Jake looked the other over. With a sigh, Jake decided to take the elder to a shop or something on the way. There were a bunch of new inexpensive businesses that would probably have what Leon was looking for. Or at least something that was his style. That way, Jake would have an idea of where to go tomorrow.

Grabbing his wallet and keys, the red-head ushered Leon out of the door.

* * *

Even though the Agent had been a pain in the ass, Jake couldn’t deny that the elder looked damn good in the tight dark blue three-quarter length sleeved shirt and tight dark colored jeans. The way those pants hugged his ass had Jake questioning some things. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the elder. Leon asked for a jacket. Jake bought him one, but on the condition that he keep it off once they were inside.

They sat at the bar in the tavern. It seemed like the entire town had been invited to this little event, citizens and slaves alike. Men and women. Jake sat at an empty bar stool, leaving Leon confused as to where he was supposed to sit. The younger gave him two options: the floor or his lap. With a roll of the eyes, Leon begrudgingly sat on Jake’s lap, the younger wrapping an arm around his waist.

“How much do you weigh?” Jake asked, bouncing his leg under Leon.

The blonde gave him an offended look, Jake defending himself and saying that the agent wasn’t very heavy and felt small in his lap. He asked how much he weighed. With a blush, Leon admitted that he only weighted 70.2kg (155lbs.). Jake raised a brow as their beers showed up, asking if that really was all the agent weighed. Why did he look like he should have weighed more? That was all he weighed? He asked him what he wanted food wise, playfully saying that if he was a good boy all night, Jake would get his little princess some ice cream afterward. Leon hit him with the menu.

A hand clapped Jake on the shoulder, scaring both the mercenary and the agent in his lap. Deacon stood next to them, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar hanging from his lips. He told them that he was glad they could both join the festivities for this evening, but questioned why the pretty little American wasn’t out on the dance floor with the other slaves. The blonde ducked away from Deacon as the man reached out to caress his cheek.

“He’s shy.” Jake deadpanned.

Deacon drunkenly pouted at them, cupping Leon’s chin, “Oh? But he was very vocal and loud when I sold him. Come on, Pretty. Go dance with the others.” Leon made a face, pulling away from Deacon’s touch.

“So those other fuckers can grope, grab, and oogle him? No thanks.” Jake sneered, tightening his hold on the elder.

"My products are made for one, but meant to be enjoyed by all. Entertainment for all to watch and see. To be admired by all but only to be touched by his master." Deacon explained, "Give us a show, and you can eat and drink in peace."

Leon looks to Jake with uncertainty, blue eyes full of doubt and panic. The younger male gently rubs Leon's back, feeling the blonde tremble under his fingers, his whole body shaking in Jake's lap. Deacon is watching them like a predator, as are the patrons of the bar.

"Do you see these soft golden locks?" Jake asked, threading his fingers through Leon's hair, "These beautiful blue eyes as deep as the sea?" The hand runs down Leon's cheek, thumb softly brushing over the elder's lips, "These plump lips that imitate rose petals in not only appearance, but texture as well? Can you imagine how they must feel wrapped around your cock?" Jake asks.

Leon shudders as the hand dips lower, pushing up the tight shirt as his hand caresses his collar bone and chest. What was Jake doing?

"M-Master?" Leon asks.

The younger ignores him as he pushes the shirt up past his chest, fully exposing the elder's torso. The hand comes up to tease and caress the skin there,

"See how finely he's sculpted? Like he was sculpted out of clay by the Gods themselves. They don't make many of these in America." Jake says.

The crowd appreciates Leon as Deacon hungrily licks his lips, eyes roaming over the blonde's form, "He is pretty for an American."

Jake moves his lips to Leon's throat, the blonde whimpering as he sucks upon the pale skin near the collar. The younger's hand travels lower, palming his length through pants before spreading Leon's thighs. Hands caress the inside of them through the fabric.

"Can you imagine beautiful thighs holding you in their embrace as he whimpers for more?" Jake asks.

Some men shift in their seats totally entranced by the blonde. Leon is shifting too, involuntarily becoming aroused. His head reclined on Jake's shoulder as the younger's hands move back up to his squeeze his ass.

"His hole grips on to your cock with a vice-like grip, and it'll feel as though you're taking a virgin each and every time. The sounds that escape those succulent lips sound like angels singing in your ear." Jake described, gently pushing Leon off of his lap, a hand tilting the blonde's chin. Of course he was bullshitting, hoping that no one would want to have Jake's seconds. Knowing these pervs, they would take him regardless.

"Princess, why don't you get on your knees and show these worthless men what that pretty mouth of yours can do?" Jake asks, patting his lap. 

Blue eyes widened as the daze cleared from them. This wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't supposed to go this far. "Here, Master? Right now?"

Leon gulps, watching those eyes stare at him expectedly. He can feel the hungry gazes of the patrons in the bar, eating him and undressing him with their eyes as he stands there.

He's frozen like a deer in headlights.

Deacon hums, "It seems like your Princess is a little shy indeed." He observes.

"He's not used to crowds." Jake says, eyeing Leon. A silent reminder to move his ass or they were both screwed.

"Maybe a dance and a drink to calm his nerves?" A woman purred. This earned encouragement from the rest of the bar.

 "D-Dance?" Leon asks timidly.

"He does dance, does he not?" Deacon asks, as if Jake's known Leon forever and didn't just buy him this morning.

"He does..." Jake lies, "...for a price, of course. This show isn't free."

The blonde looks at Jake with a look of disbelief. He doesn't dance! He barely knows how to waltz!

Jake encourages that Leon drinks a bit to calm his nerves. He's too rigid when sober. He also suggests that several slaves join the blonde to further enhance his beauty and so he wouldn't feel too shy dancing alone.

Several slaves saunter to the center of the place, Leon being led there by two females in tight dresses. The drinks start going around, Leon's held tilted back as alcohol hits the back of his throat.

Breath tickles his ear, "You ever see a stripper giving lap dances at the strip club? Or dancing on the poles?" Jake asks.

"Y-Yeah." Of course he has. Leon wasn't born yesterday.

"Don't dance like that. These people prefer the traditional dances. Like belly dancing and shit like that."

"I don't know traditional dances..." Leon says helplessly.

"Why do you think I had the slaves join in, Blondie? Watch them, and do as they do."

Leon nodded hesitantly as another drink was poured down his throat. He's taken to the others in a tight circle, watching and studying the way their hips swayed and arms moved. The way they shifted on their feet. The sensual roll of the hips as they swayed to the music. He relaxed, body flowing with the music.

Jake ignored the money coming his way, eyes glued on the lean body of the blonde as he quickly fell into rhythm with the rest of the slaves. Even if Leon was not as curvaceous as the women or even some men, he was still an intoxicating sight to behold.

 Shit. He might not give Leon back to Redfield after this was all said and done.

 Jake looked over at Deacon, who clearly appreciated the show, dark eyes eating at Leon as he moved. The red-head's eyes moved back to the sultry blonde, who was pressed between a male slave and a female slave, locked in a sensual kiss with the male before leaning back to kiss the female.

Leon was spun away from the two by another slave, dancing with them once more before he grabbed another drink. The elder's cheeks were flushed, a smile on his face as he danced.

 The crowd cheered and whistled at the dancers, Jake surprised at how easy the blonde eased into this whole thing.

The music stopped, and the dancers froze in place in a finishing pose. The crowd erupting into cheers and whistles, begging for more. Leon panted, chuckling as he lost himself into the music once more.

Deacon clapped Jake on the shoulder, congratulating the man for having such a talented slave. Jake asked about the blow job, but Deacon preferred to watch the blonde dance some more.

 "So...no fucking in public?" Jake asked, watching Leon as well.

"Not today anyway. I wish to watch your nymph dance around like the exotic little dancer he is." Deacon said, sipping his beer.

"Cool, cause I wasn't in the mood to let my junk hang out anyway." Jake said.

The elder laughed, patting Jake on the shoulder before melting into the crowd once more.

Jake watched the man leave before turning back to Leon. Blue eyes caught his own as Leon focused on him as he danced. As if beckoning him to keep his eyes on him. That cold blue gaze pulled him right in and the red-head was hooked. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Jake definitely wanted a piece of the blonde later tonight.

Someone else clapped him on the shoulder, making Jake groaned in annoyance. If one more motherfucker touched him tonight, he was going to lose his shit. Tearing his attention away from the enticing blonde, Jake went to curse out whoever the fuck had just touched him. He immediately bit his tongue when he realized who it was, blue eyes wide in shock.

Leon continued to dance with the others, eyes turning back toward Jake. The blonde froze once more, his own eyes wide with shock at the man standing next to the red-head.

“Chris?!”


	3. Chapter 3

It was pure luck that Chris had to do work in Europe around the same time Leon had been on assignment. The elder had abandoned said work after finding out his lover had gone missing. A small covert team of BSAA soldiers, led by himself, went to investigate the last known location. What they found had been haunting, and it left Chris panicking. The entire unit that was supposed to be accompanying Leon found dead not too far from their checkpoint. The only ones that had not been a counted for were Leon and one other guy.

Intel came back later that one of the men had betrayed them and took Leon. For what, purpose, no one knew. It wasn’t until there had been rumors of a US Government Agent seen somewhere in Edonia. Jake Muller had been brought in by Sherry Birkin for further investigation. The young Wesker had located the blonde. The man who had betrayed Leon and his team was apparently involved with a group of Human Traffickers and planned to sell the agent at an auction. Jake volunteered to be a “buyer” in order to get Leon back home.

The plan had been pretty solid, Sherry had even managed to transfer the money in a timely fashion. Jake won the bid and it seemed like they were in the clear…unlike they ran into a minor speedbump. The blonde had been fitted with a collar that recorded audio and video. The man running the auctions had been looking for a rat who had been freeing the slaves. He was paranoid about losing his business and was afraid of being arrested. He planned to find and kill the snitch before they could ruin him.

So, Chris had been brought in for back-up. Jake told them that the collar had another feature; it could be set to a certain radius. It was unknown what would happen should they stray farther than what it was set to, so Jake begrudgingly moved into a hotel with Leon within the radius. The BSAA Captain had received a rather…undesirable picture of Leon from Jake. Whether or not it was for show for the collar, the raven-haired male really did not enjoy seeing his lover like that. Chris was supposed to meet them there, but the younger had left with Leon to some bar in town.

So, here he was, watching the blonde sway and dance in the sea of bodies with the other slaves. Brown eyes unable to turn away from such an intoxicating and provocative sight. 

The blonde is oblivious of the elder watching him at first, too lost in the music and too far away to notice. Chris spots Jake at the bar and makes his way over to the young red-head. He claps Jake on the shoulder, the younger rearing his head at him, but stops when he realizes it's Chris. His mouth hung agape, but then quickly recovers from the shock, greeting the elder.

The agent was surprisingly having fun and enjoying himself. Leon's eyes look back toward Jake, as if to tease the younger and torment him like he tormented him. The blonde stops, eyes wide in shock at the man standing with him. He suddenly became shy and blushed when the man caught him dancing.

"Chris?!" Leon said in shock.

The slave he made-out with before kissed at his neck, but the blonde wasn't having it this time, pushing the younger away. Leon suddenly didn't feel so relaxed, even with the amount of alcohol in his system. He felt embarrassed, ashamed even, that his lover saw him like this. He hid amongst the bodies, face flushed red in embarrassment as he made the Walk of Shame over to Chris and Jake.

Chris looked at the blonde with a hint of sadness and lust in his eyes. He felt guilty for being turned on by Leon, considering the circumstances. Leon made his way over to them, but Jake stopped him midway. Blue eyes looked to the younger in confusion, Jake telling the elder that he didn't recall telling Leon to stop dancing. He shooed the blonde away, telling him to go play with the other slaves once more. The agent went to protest, wanting to see his lover, but he noticed Jake scratching his own neck. The young Wesker suggested that Leon go give Deacon a lap dance as appreciation for being so nice to him. The blonde understood. With a huff, and a pout, Leon turned back to the dance floor and over to Deacon.

"We can't talk in front of him. That damn thing is always listening." Jake explained.

Chris gave Jake a subtle nod, his eyes following Leon as he watched his lover give some stranger a lap dance. He maintained his composure as the jealousy began to eat at him. Leon looks back at his love while he ground against Deacon's lap. The pimp must not have liked that because he roughly squeezed the younger's hips, reminding him that he wasn't being very generous. He suggested they go somewhere private if the blonde felt too distracted.

The older man turned to Jake unable to contain his jealousy anymore. "That's enough!" He growled at the young Wesker. "Take him out of here, now!"

Jake shook his head, "Calm down or else you'll draw attention and suspicion. The bastard barely trusts me. God knows what he'll do if you intervene. He won't take Leon anywhere without my say so."

With a grunt that ended with a sigh, Chris complied. His eyes were locked onto Leon, once again as he continued to watch the blonde grind on the asshole's lap. How he wanted to go over there and snap his neck.

Leon whimpered when Deacon's hands slipped under his shirt, but he managed to make a show, pulling the man's hands off of his form and gently settled them back on his lap. The agent wore a fake playful smile, waving a finger at the man seductively,

"You can look handsome, but you can't touch." Leon purred.

Deacon chuckled, taking a swig of his beer, "What a little tease you are, Pet."

"Jake, he's feeling him up. Can't you stop this?" Chris asked in the young man's ear. He played it off as if they were two friends having a conversation about their new pet.

Jake put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Leon's head snapped in attention. He gave a playful wave to Deacon, saying good bye. The elder grabbed his wrist before kissing the back of his hand, telling Leon to make sure to visit him sometime for a...private performance. Leon winked at the man before sauntering over to Jake and Chris, refraining from bolting over to the two.

Jake patted his lap, a silent command for Leon to climb back up and sit on his lap. The blonde did as he was told, blue eyes staring lustfully up at Chris,

"Who is this, Master?" Leon asked, eye roaming over Chris' form.

Chris smirked and licked his lips as he stared his love. "I'm your second Master." He smiled, "Just in case you get out of hand."

Leon's eyes lit up, but he continued to play along, "Two Masters?" He asked Jake in curiosity.

Jake chuckled, "That's right, Blondie. This man here is going to be your master too. Why don't you show him how excited you are?" He asked.

Leon slid off of Jake's lap, standing before Chris. He gave the elder a once over once more before pulling out an empty chair. He gently pushed Chris into the chair, settling into his lap as his arms rested over the BSAA Captain's shoulders.

"Hi." Leon said with a smile, petting Chris' hair.

Within an instant, Chris was rock hard. "Aren't you a pretty little thing?" He groaned as his finger traced Leon's cheek. "From what I've seen, you're a little tease. But I plan on fixing that problem; I don't like little teases."

Leon leaned into the touch, grabbing the elder's hand and kissing his palm. His tongue teased his fingers before he wrapped his mouth around the middle one, gently sucking on Chris' finger. He ground his hips against the Captain's lap, blue eyes staring into brown as he continued to suck his finger. He moaned when he felt Chris’ erection through his pants, grinding against it with his ass.

The Captain let out a grunt as the petite blonde continued to grind into him. "I think we can fit one more into your mouth, no?" His index finger joined his middle one in Leon's mouth. "I'm sure that pretty little mouth would feel a lot better somewhere else."

Leon moaned and closed his eyes as the elder thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth. His tongue teasing and licking the calloused digits. The blonde's bottom ground against the elder's lap, hips slowly swaying in time with the music. His mouth pulled off of the elder's fingers, letting them slip from his mouth. The agent moved Chris' hand downward to cup his ass, holding on to the other's broad shoulders while he danced in his lap. The blonde looked back at Jake, asking for permission to kiss the raven-haired male. Jake nodded in approval.

Chris leaned in and caught Leon's mouth in a searing kiss; it said everything he wanted to say but couldn't. Pulling back from the kiss, the raven haired man looked up into those lusty blue orbs, squeezing his ass firmly. "I was warned that you were a lion; I've got you mewling like a kitten now." He smirked deviously as his hands moved up to the front of Leon's shirt, fingers brushing against his nipples gently. His fingers touched cool metal, making him raise a brow.

"Well, what have we here?" Chris gasped as he felt the thin metal hoops attached to the blonde's nipples. His fingers gently tugged at them, careful not to hurt Leon. The older man wasn't so sure how he felt about the rings; on one hand he found them hot, on the other: he knew they were done without Leon's consent.

The younger moaned, blushing as Chris gently tugged on the rings attached to his sensitive nipples. He gently pulled his shirt up, showing the elder his pierced nipples.

"Do you like them, Master?" Leon asked.

The Captain responded by swirling his tongue around Leon's nipple, giving the ring a tug with his teeth before repeating the process on the other nipple. "Does that answer your question?" He smirked before taking the nipple into his mouth again. The blonde giggled at that. Jake suggesting they go somewhere a little more secluded so Leon could give Chris a private performance. The blonde nodded, fixing his shirt and climbing off of the elder's lap.

Deacon watched from afar as Jake, Leon, and Chris made their way out. Gabriel Hernandez sat at the table with him, watching the blonde hungrily.

Chris was all too eager to leave the lounge, he couldn't wait to have and hold the blonde in his arms again. It was getting hard to pretend that they had just met, the things he wanted to say, the things that nearly slipped out. It was only a matter of time before someone slipped up.

Deacon accepts the offered suitcase, telling Gabriel that the blonde will be ready in a couple of days. They just needed time to set the trap. Deacon was never usually one to cheat another customer out of a slave, but he was having doubts about this "Jake" character. He had seen the red-head at previous auctions, and coincidentally, the red-head owned a slave that "mysteriously ran off". The same one Deacon had to recapture and kill, just to make a point. Now that he thought about it, every auction the red-head showed up to, something went wrong. And last time, Jake's funds were traced back to a bank account within the US. 

Hence, why Deacon bugged Leon. That, and because the blonde was also a former US Government Agent. The blonde was the only one with the recording collar, audio connected to a Bluetooth device in his ear and the visual connected to his phone. There was a good possibility this Jake kid was connected to the US, and Leon was the perfect bait.

Deacon stopped the trio on the way out, cutting them off at the door. Chris growled at the man that was blocking their way, impatiently asking if they could help him. He looked the man up and down, realizing that it was the same man that Leon had given a lap dance to. Deacon tilted his head at the elder, asking the man to forgive him before informing the other that he did not believe that they had met before. The pimp held out a hand and introduced himself.

The Captain folded his arms on his chest, ignoring Deacon's hand. "David." He lied, still not extending his hand. "How can we help you?" He asked once more.

Deacon raised a brow, withdrawing his hand before putting it in his pocket, "I wish to speak to you and Mr. Muller. It's about our little blonde here."

Leon looked at the man in uncertainty, looking between Chris and Deacon. Jake cut between the two, "Deacon, my man! We were just about to leave. Can this wait? I kind of can't resist a beautiful creature like Blondie here." He said, squeezing Leon’s ass for emphasis.

Deacon chuckled, "This will just take a moment."

Chris simply snarled at the man before stepping to the side along with Jake. "Make it quick." He snapped once they were together. "We have a date with that hot little blonde."

Deacon nodded and led them to a secluded area, but told Leon to go sit somewhere. That this was a conversation that sweet little slaves were not allowed to hear. He told the blonde to just sit and look pretty while he spoke to his master and his friend. The blonde looked between the men before going to an empty table away from them, sitting there and waiting. 

Deacon smiled at the blonde before turning back to the men, "First thing's first; do either of you know of a Chris? Or did you sit near a Chris?"

Chris quickly looked at Jake feigning confusion, "Not that I know of." He shrugged casually. "Listen, I'm here to just break in my pet, not reunite you with your old boyfriend."

Deacon smirked, explaining that it was not his boyfriend, but someone the slave knew. Deacon held up his phone. The device showed a feed of the collar, showing the video from the collar's point of view while Leon danced. The blonde froze as the camera turned toward their direction, Leon's voice clearly saying "Chris?!" on the feed. He paused the video, earning looks from both men. Deacon repeated his question, but then he added that perhaps one of them was this “Chris” character and was actually lying about their identity, his eyes turning to stare at the raven-haired male in particular. 

"Must've mistaken someone for this Chris guy? He's not actually sober at the moment." The older man pointed out in a confident tone, trying his damnedest to convince Deacon.

Deacon looked back at the blonde, who looked just fine. The man raised a brow at the younger before turning back to the two men in front of him and shrugged. He informed them that the blonde would need training the day after tomorrow. Usually slaves would have been trained months prior to the auction, but due to last minute issues, issues with a rat, and the acquisition of the tasty little American, all slaves for this recent auction had to attend a sort of “Obedience School” on the outskirts of town. There was a facility that overlooked the Aegean Sea, and it was quiet. It was advised that Leon be brought there to be tamed, or else he might run off and escape. Or the rat would help him flee.

Chris scoffed at the answer before rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't that be OUR job? We will make sure that he won't ever forget his place." He protested adamantly. "Besides, he's just going to be chained up and used for our pleasure." He felt sick for saying something like that about Leon, even if it was false.

"It used to be the job for the masters but, well, the last time it was left up to them…slaves escaped and we were forced to put them down. So now, it's mandatory that they be trained in "Obedience School" for an extra precaution. Plus, you paid for it when you bought him. It was included in the auction price, a point made very clear in the message I sent to all those invited.” Deacon pointed out to Jake, “You do remember getting an invite, don’t you?”

Jake looked at the man for a moment before pulling out his phone, scrolling through his messages. He found what he was looking for, rereading the message. With a sigh, he agreed with Deacon, showing Chris the message as well. The elder read over it and immediately wanted to throw the device at Deacon’s skull. He handed the phone back to Jake, glaring at Deacon. The man merely smirked victoriously.

"He won't be needing any training, Deacon." Chris growled. "For all I know, you might want to keep the pretty blonde for yourself, leaving us without our pet and out of the money."

The man laughed at him, informing them that if that were true, he would have withheld Leon from the auction to begin with. He also noted that this was an awful lot of argument, seems a tad suspicious considering everyone else has to go through with the training and knew of it ahead of the auction. For all he knew, the two of them could be the men freeing the slaves and sabotaging Deacon’s business. If that were the case, he could have had them killed and Leon would be given to the second highest bidder.

"If you were suspicious, you would’ve already killed us." Jake said.

Deacon shook his head in disagreement, "I have no evidence yet. If you are as innocent as you seemingly claim, the training shouldn't be a problem. So, I expect the blonde to be at the training facility before noon the day after tomorrow. I will text you an address. Enjoy your time with him. Hopefully, it will not be your last. And please, keep this between us. Can't have him running and hurting himself, especially with the collar's...other feature."

Chris narrowed his eyes at the man, “What other feature?” he asked.

The man didn’t answer, leaving it to their imaginations. He ruffled Leon’s hair on the way by, startling the blonde. Blue eyes watched Deacon leave before turning back to look in Chris and Jake’s direction. Jake elbowed the elder, asking him if he would like a bullhorn or neon lights to announce to Deacon that they were the rats. He asked Chris if he heard the “Hopefully it won’t be your last…” statement. That meant that Deacon was already suspicious of them and would kill them the second he could prove their guilt. 

The red-head let out a frustrated groan, “I fucking told the BSAA and Sherry to send anyone BUT you. This shit is going to go to hell so fucking quickly.”

Chris rolled his eyes, telling him that he was here now and he had no plans of going anywhere until Leon was ready to be extracted. The older man just groaned in frustration, telling the younger that he didn’t want to take the blonde to this “Charm School”. He looked over at Leon, who watched them with anticipation, waiting for a signal to come back over to them. That he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to the agent.

Jake told him that he should have thought about that before coming here. Or telling Deacon that his name was “David”. Now, if he wanted to make love to the blonde, he would have to gag him to make sure that Leon wouldn’t accidentally call out the wrong name and blow their cover. He signalled to Leon that it was safe and that he could come back over.

"Remind him that I'm "David"." He reminded the young Wesker.

Jake sighed, wondering if they should discreetly tell Leon about this Obedience School or not. They probably should, but Leon could also compromise them if they told him. Another sigh left the red-head as he put his arm around the blonde's waist, informing him that their friend, David, would be joining them tonight. Leon raised a brow, but then realized that Jake was referring to Chris. Jake and Chris exchanged looks before leaving the bar. 

A little blonde slave dressed in a pink tunic emerged from the curtain behind where Chris and Jake formerly stood. His shining blue eyes watched as he waited for them to be far enough away from his hiding spot before running over to Gabriel. He climbed into his lap and whispered all that he had heard into the man’s ear. Gabriel smiled, calling Deacon to let him know. The man watched Leon hungrily. 

"Soon, my little Eros." He whispered, watching the agent leave with the two men. 


	4. Chapter 4

There was an awkward silence as they drove back to the hotel, Leon sulking in the back, while Jake and Chris said not a single word to each other. Once at the hotel, Jake told “Lele” to go inside and order them food while Jake and “David” discussed business. Business that was not for the ears of pretty pets. The blonde grumbled, going to find a menu or see what room service had for options. Before the door closed, Jake warned Leon to stay away from the windows. They didn’t need anyone waltzing up in here and stealing the blonde. The agent merely rolled his eyes, being sure to slam the hotel room door on them.

Chris lit a cigarette, too stressed out and upset to resist the urge for a smoke. The red-head leaned against the railing, taking an offered cigarette as the men smoked outside the hotel room, debating their options. They could try driving Leon out of city limits and waiting for back-up, but they did not know the full extent of what the collar could do, nor did they know how many men worked for Deacon. Judging by just his clientele, no doubt the man had a lot of followers and supporters. If something happened to him, they would surely jump to Deacon’s aid.

“There’s also the lovely option of sending a signal to Agent Birkin so she can send the cavalry, but who the fuck knows when that’ll show up. Or we can tamper with the collar.” Jake suggested, “Assuming we don’t get busted.”

Chris hummed, “No. Knowing our luck, it’ll send out a signal to Deacon.” There was another pause, and then another idea, “Why don’t we try and negotiate a deal? See if we can’t get Sherry to transfer more money and see if we can buy Deacon into releasing Leon from his collar?”

“Probably won’t work. Just like trying to buy him out of this “Charm School” shit wouldn’t work either.” Jake said in frustration.

Both men looked through the window, Chris staring at Leon, who was bent over the small counter inside, the agent trying his best to read the menu that was pretty much all in Edonian. Jake doing the same, but his eyes were focused solely on the agent’s ass. This was going to be a lot harder now that the blonde wore that damnable collar. Even more so now that Deacon wanted Leon to attend some bullshit training camp.

“I’m going to go inside…see if I can either put on a convincing show or try to keep Leon good and comfortable.” Chris said, “Do you have any, uh, leather straps or something laying around?”

Jake raised a brow, “Like…bondage shit?” he asked, “…yeah, in the bag that asshole gave me in the closet. Try not to make too much noise, will ya? I don’t need to hear you two making love like gorillas.”

Chris rolled his eyes before going inside, turning to close the curtains so no one could see inside the room. He made his way over to his love, hands wrapping around Leon’s waist and gently pulling the agent against his front. Leon moaned as the elder’s lips found his neck, pulling him backward to the bed. He faked a protest, telling the elder that he was not in the mood to play. Chris told him “Tough Shit” gently pulling and tugging at soft blonde locks, knowing that to be one of his love’s weaknesses.

“Why don’t we play a game? I’ve got some leather straps and gags that I’m sure would look good on you.” Chris whispered, kissing the younger’s ear and feeling him shudder in arousal.

He pulled away, gently biting Leon’s neck before going to the closet. Blue eyes watched him intently, Chris smiling as Leon gave him a pleading look, as if asking the elder not to take too long, “Strip.” Chris simply commanded, putting on his Kevlar gloves, snapping the leather belt loudly. It does not take long for Leon to find his way out of his clothes.

After a little preparation, arms pulled and tested at their bindings once more, Leon very impressed with how tightly they held him and kept his wrists tied tightly behind his back. He couldn’t see much, or at all, a blindfold had been placed over his eyes. He also noted that he wore a gag, the leather straps buckled and fastened tightly behind his head, a ball between his lips and teeth. He pulled at his wrists again, noticing that as they moved, the collar tightened around his neck. Chris really went all out with the bindings.

A shudder went through his naked body, knees bent up into his chest, as Kevlar gloves touched his skin, gently caressing the smooth and pale surface. The hand traveled over the span of his back, teasing the buckles around his wrists before moving lower, touching the brunette’s tail bone before pinching his ass, making Leon whimper.

“Keep quiet, Kennedy.” Chris’ firm voice commanded, making a shiver ripple through the younger as arousal burned at the pit of his stomach.

There it was; that voice that made Leon tremble while it made BSAA Inferiors wince or parrot “Sir, yes, sir!” The blonde couldn’t get enough of the elder’s voice, especially when he used such a commanding tone toward him. The younger breathed deeply and nodded, teeth biting into the gag even more, shaking in anticipation. He heard more movement, cursing the damned blindfold once more. A cry escaped him as Chris’ hand came down over his ass.

“What did I just say, Kennedy?” Chris growled out, whacking him once more on the ass.

A squeak left him, but Leon quickly silenced himself. He felt himself harden at the rough treatment, not feeling at all ashamed. He was exposed and absolutely vulnerable to the elder above him. Chris could do anything he wanted to him, and there wasn’t a damn thing the agent could do about it. And the thought of all this absolutely excited Leon to no end.

After all the shit he had been through over the years, one would have thought he would have hated pain, being tied up, being vulnerable and at another being’s mercy. In all actuality, it was an underlying kink of his. He loved to be dominated by another person. Though, it was not something he revealed to a lot of people. Only one lover knew about it previously, but their secret rendezvouses ended long ago. Before this hell he found himself in. He needed this distraction, not knowing what may lie ahead of him after tomorrow but wanting to spend one helluva night with his lover.

He shuddered and jerked around as Chris spanked him again, “You probably like this, don’t you?” he asked, gloved fingers digging into his skin, hard enough to bruise. Or, at least Leon hoped they would. 

* * *

Jake could hear the sound of gloved hands meeting bared skin, scoffing in disgust…but he felt himself become filled with curious arousal. He could hear the BSAA Soldier talking, smacking Kennedy once more. The agent whimpered in response to whatever Chris had said. He was spanked again and Jake scoffed and shook his head. Christ, for two normal dudes, they were into some freaky shit.

The red-head found himself thinking about Sherry, wondering how she was doing. Like how she genuinely was doing, not in a “I only want to meet you to hook up” sort of way. He genuinely missed her and wished they were able to meet for something like lunch…instead of saving the world or doing missions and shit.

The mercenary did not believe in love at first sight…at least…he did not think he did. Look what it did for his mom and his fucked up father. If his father even loved his mother. Did he even know what love was? Is that what he felt toward Sherry? Love? He doubted it.

Although…maybe that’s why he had volunteered so fast for this mission when he heard Kennedy was missing. Not only because he was tired of the trafficking…because he hoped helping Leon would help him gain some approval in Sherry’s eyes. Cause he loved her and hoped saving the man she saw as a father would help him gain some love in return?

With a shake of his head, he shook the thoughts out of his brain. He did not know enough about love to even know what it would feel like. Him and Birkin were just business partners, one of Jake’s clients. Leon was the subject and Deacon, the target.

* * *

Deacon watched the security camera as it recorded Leon and this “David” person having sex. The sound of the agent’s moans and cries could be heard on the video. Gabriel Hernández watched as well, petting the head of one of his many slaves as the man sat on his lap. The black clad slave nuzzled against his master’s hand, kissing his palm before looking back at the video.

“As enticing as this sounds, I’m growing impatient.” Gabriel said, “I want my Eros now.”

“You had an Eros…until your little Irish Lamb tried to run off and you slit his throat and left him for dead on a beach.” Deacon replied, muting the video and turning his full attention to Gabriel.

“And now I’m paying you more than triple the amount for a new one.” Gabriel replied angrily, startling the slave in his lap, “My collection cannot be completed without him.”

“This one is different from your last.” Deacon explained, “You had a stubborn lamb before…this is a wild Lion.”

Gabriel sat back in his chair, “Well, like Hercules, I will tame this little lion.”

Deacon raised a brow, informing the other man that Hercules did not tame the lion…he killed it. He mocked Gabriel’s obsession with Greek culture, threatening to never do business with the man again if he even thought about killing the American Agent as soon as he got his hands on him. His precious collection of “Erotes” had gotten him in quite a bit of trouble over the years. If he really wanted his last cupid, Deacon required at least another hundred-thousand euros.

The chubby Spanish man rolled his eyes, turning back to look at the video, watching as Leon looked at himself in the mirror, looking ready for a shower after his romp with David. Brown-green eyes traced over the agent’s physique once more, watching lithe and lean muscles move underneath flawed yet somehow perfect flesh. The Kingpin was entranced by the steel blue eyes, the soft lips and the dirty blonde tresses. Gabriel snapped his fingers, telling “Hedylogos”, the slave who had previously sat in his lap, to get his check book.

“I want you to bring him to me the day after tomorrow, Deacon.”

Deacon smirked, watching Gabriel write out a check for the money , "Of course." 

* * *

 

Another surge of embarrassment left Leon as he sat in Jake’s lap, arms crossed as Jake and Chris read their menus. Today was Leon’s last day of freedom before he was shipped off to “Charm School” as Jake had put it, later on, and Chris was treating them, well mostly Leon, to breakfast before he had to meet up with Quint, who would give him an EMP device that would disable the collar. Jill would send in undercover agents to watch Jake and Leon and provide back-up if necessary.

Of course, Leon only heard a short coded version of the plan. “David” was going to meet up with a friend to go get “some toys” for a wild time. Maybe get some friends for when Leon graduated for a really good time. The blonde raised a brow at that, trying to decipher exactly what Chris meant. The BSAA Captain tapped out “Quint”, “EMP” and “Jill” in Morse code, the agent nodding in understanding.

The blonde had been distracted with other thoughts, recollecting the last couple of days he spent with Chris and the little time he had spent with Jake. Well, when the mercenary hadn’t left the room to go off to Hell only knew where. Chris and Leon had not spoken much, but Leon put on a brave face, enjoying the time he had with the older man before he went to some god awful facility.

His time with Jake was even more awkward and strained than usual. Jake either was a really good actor or he genuinely had not been fond of Leon, but kept him in line and was sure to humiliate him and grope him when they went out to the shops and sightseeing yesterday. He kept insulting the agent as well, and Leon often found himself unable to even react due to how confused he was.

“So, anything look good here, Princess?” Jake asked, bouncing his knee to get Leon’s attention.

Leon gave the menu a once over, pointing at the Peloponnesian scrambled eggs with fresh tomatoes and a cup of coffee, light cream, and some sugar. He even added a “Please” for a good measure. Chris smiled, noting the amount of sass put into such a simple word.

“Anything else, darlin’?” Chris asked, slipping an accent and watching Leon shiver at that, “No dessert or sweets? Or maybe you’ll be hungry for something else later on?”

Leon smiled catching warm, honey brown eyes. They held idle conversation, Jake and Chris wondering what they would do while Leon was away. Just in case someone was still listening in on their conversation. The agent grew bored, suddenly in a wandering mood. He asked “Master Jake” if he was allowed to go look over the balcony and over the courtyard. The red-head patted the elder’s side and let him.

The blonde wandered over to the balcony, completely in awe as he overlooked the open courtyard. Even though it was lunch time, it wasn’t very busy, so there were not a lot of people present. Feeling even more restless, Leon found himself walking toward the steps and down to the fountain. Taking a seat on the marbled bench, he marveled at the statue of a woman standing upon a clam shell, cherubs standing around the top of the pillar she leaned against. There were stone people at her feet, gazing upon her in admiration.

“The birth of Aphrodite.” A voice said from behind him, causing Leon to turn.

Another blonde male, though his own hair lighter than his own and skin tanner than his, sauntered over pushing his sunglasses up to sit on top of his head. The male appeared to be younger than himself, wearing a pink V-neck and white jeans and sandals. He sat down next to Leon, a welcoming smile on his lips. Leon offering a smile in return.

“What is an attractive man like you doing here sitting by yourself?” the blonde asked, taking a seat next to Leon.

A tad too close, the agent scooted back away a little bit, so the younger male wasn’t too into his personal bubble, “I uh, I was just wandering around, taking in the sights. Edonia is surprisingly beautiful…given what happened not too long ago. What about you?”

The younger male smiled, “I’m here with my brothers and our Master.” Oh, so this guy…was also a slave. Great, Edonia must be a hotspot for this shit. The blonde looked at Leon with bright green orbs, sitting up and offering a hand, “Anteros.”

The agent tentatively took it in his own, “Leon.” Leon said with a shake of the hand.

“Leon…that’s Greek…for Lion.” Anteros informed, “It was also the Giant defeated by Hercules…but, you don’t look or sound Greek. Amerikanós?”

Leon nodded. There was a whistle from up top, Jake calling Leon up to come eat the appetizers that they ordered while waiting for the food. The agent nodded, turning back to Anteros, telling him that it was nice to meet him, apologizing for not talking to him longer. Anteros merely smiled, saying that he was sure that they would meet again soon.


End file.
